The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Powertrains can utilize a variety of energy sources to provide energy to a torque generative device of the powertrain. Electrical energy can be stored in an energy storage device and the electrical energy can be used to provide motive or propelling torque to the powertrain through the torque generative device.
Powertrains can utilize more than a single source of energy. For example, a hybrid drive powertrain can utilize electrical energy through a motor or motors and petroleum energy though a gasoline or diesel internal combustion engine. Other sources of energy are known including fuel cells and biodiesel or E85 engines. Electrical energy can be recovered through operation of the vehicle, for example, through regenerative braking. Further, electrical energy can be created and stored in the energy storage device through directly driving a motor with an engine or driving an alternator, for example, as a belt driven device. Further, the energy storage device can be charged through a plug-in connection to an infrastructure power grid.
It may be desirable that most or all of the stored electrical energy of the vehicle be utilized through the course of a travel route. In this way, a plug-in connection can be used before and after the travel route is undertaken, and a minimum of other energy sources can be utilized.